Welcome to Our Family Betsyrae
by Betsy-rae Duke
Summary: When the abused grand neice of that polecat, Pa Baundry moves to hazzard, she meets up with the Dukes, who adopt her.


Welcome to our Family, Betsy-rae

_**Welcome folks, the sun is shinnin' and the birds is singin', it looks peaceful , don't it? Nothing could go wrong here...If ya believe that...**_

_**well...then you've never been to Hazzard. Here comes the Duke boys, and from the looks of the way they're drivin' , it could only mean ooonne thing...Yep! that's what I figered, Rosco's hot on their tales.**_

"Come on Bo, are ya gonna let him catch us? Or are you gonna move this thing?"

"I'll lose him cuz, ain't no way he can catch us in the General. You know that!"

"I can't tell by the way your drivin'. "

"Oh, and I suppose you think you could do better?"

"At the moment, Maudine the mule could do better!"

"Oh, real funny, Luke."

_Turning sharply and driving fast toward the pond, Bo smiles with a familiar wild look in his eyes. Catching the look on Bo's face, Luke chuckles_

_knowing what's about to happen._

"Hang on Luke!"

_Picking up speed, the orange stock car races up a mound of solidly packed dirt which made for a good ramp and sailed into the air, gliding_

_over the pond below._

"Yeeeehawww!"

_Bo's famouse yell along with the notes of Dixie could be heard as the car glided smoothly through the air. They landed expertly on the other_

_side, stopping to look behind them. Rosco had climbed out of his squad car and stood in the pond, where he had landed, in water that was_

_almost to his knees. Brushing himself off and pulling his composure together, he looked across the pond toward Bo and Luke. He shook his_

_fist at them and cursed._

"Oooooo, you Dukes. You've gone and done it now. You really done it now! Scuffin' my vehicle like that. I'll get ya. Gonna cuff ya and stuff ya, I am!"

_Bo and Luke both laughed_

"Looks like he's ok, let's get out of here Luke"

_**Yep, so far it looks like just another typical day in Hazzard County... Oh lookie over there. Who's that? Why it's little Betsy-rae Beaudry**_

_**She's kin to the Beaudry family of Tennessee, grand niece of the 'ol polecat, himself, Pa Beaudry...And folks, those Beaudry's are mean and**_

_**lower than a snake's belly...Last time any of them varmits were around, Milo tried to run off with Daisy. But Betsy looks harmless. In case you're wondering what Betsy-Rae is doing in Hazzard, she just moved here with her folks...Urrr, let's see what she's up to.**_

_Betsy-rae walked slowly down the side of the road. She was a small girl, who looked closer to 10 than her actual 13yrs. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap tank top with a pale blue and white, short sleeved blouse over the top, along with a pair of faded blue denium shorts and white canvas sneakers. Her clothes were a bit soiled and wrinkled. Her face was red and puffy from crying. Her long strawberry blond hair was uncombed and a few strands stuck to her tear streaked cheeks. She was so hungry she'd be willing to eat just about anything, but she was to scared to go home. So she wandered along, picking and eating wild berries here and there, which wasn't nearly enough to satisfy the intense hunger that was nawing at her. More than anything, she was exausted. She searched for a place to rest where she thought she would be safe. She needed a place where she was sure her parents wouldn't find her. Finally after walking for what seemed like an eternity to her, she spotted an old cabin. Wandering over to inspect it closer, she saw that the whole place looked abandoned. Betsy-Rae climbed the steps to the shack and_

_peeked cautiously inside. Seeing that no one was inside and the place was indeed deserted, as far as she could tell, she tried the door to_

_the shack. She was thankful to find that it was unlocked and opened easily. She stepped inside the small room and took another look around._

_Spying a small cot against the far wall, she gratefully walked over to it. Betsy-rae layed down on the cot and stared up at the ceiling as her_

_thoughts churned around in her head, tormenting her. She wished someone would help her. She wished someone would come and take her away from that awful place she had the misfortune of calling home. She wished..._

_Meanwhile, Bo and Luke, knowing that Rosco was sure to be steamed for a while after their latest evasion of a phoney ticket, had decided to lay low for a while. _

_Luke gave Bo a side glance as he spoke._

"What do you say we head for still site 4. Rosco won't look for us there."

"Sounds good to me cuz"

_A few minutes later, Bo and Luke pulled off the road and parked next to an old still. Climbing out of the car, they strenched their legs and looked over the familiar surroundings. Though the Dukes were no longer in the shine business, they came to their old sites often. They served useful for secret meetings and when they needed to hide out from Rosco for a while. Motioning to Luke, Bo headed toward an old building on the site. _

"Let's go inside for a while. How about it cuz?"

_They loved this old site. It was one of their favorites. It was the one which they came to most often when they needed surrenity for any reason. They had a lot of fond memories of this place. The good times that they had shared here as kids were endless. The parties they had here, the girlfriends whom they'd brought here, oh what fun times they had here._

_Luke smiled in agreement with the suggestion as he hurried to follow Bo._

"Cuz, you took the words right out of my mouth!"

_Betsy-rae lay on the cot sleeping soundly. Obliviouse to anything that might be happening around her. It was the first decent rest she had gotten in a couple of days._

_Bo and Luke entered the building, laughing as they did. Luke started to cross the room intending to get a couple of the chairs, which were stacked in a corner, so that he and Bo could sit a while and reminince. Suddenly, about halfway across the room, Luke stopped short and let out a puzzled, "whooa"_

"Bo, we have company."

"What do you mean, we have..." _Bo stopped in mid sentense as he focused in on where Luke was pointing. There on the bed was Betsy-rae, fast asleep._

_**Now somehow, I just knew Betsy-rae and the Dukes were going to cross paths sooner or later. Wonder what's going to happen next.**_

_Luke shook his head puzzled. _

"What do you suppose the Beaudry girl is doing here?" _He asked. _"You got me." _Replied Bo. They both looked at each other for a moment in belwilderment. Bo was the first to speak._

"She seems to be alone, she can't be much harm by herself."

"I agree with ya Bo, but she must be here for a reason."

"Well, lets wake her up and ask her!"

_They walked over to the cot and nelt down so they were level with the sleeping figure on the bed. Luke reached out and gently nudged Betsy's shoulder. Betsy did not stir. Nudging her again, a little harder this time, but still gently, Luke called out softly, but in a firm tone._

"Betsy. Betsy-rae Beaudry, wake up. Betsy."

_Betsy rolled over and groaned softly but remained asleep. Bo and Luke looked at her and then at each other. Then looking back to Betsy, Luke took hold of both of her shoulders and shook her firmly as he called out loudly, _"Betsy-Rae Beaudry! Wake up now!"

_Startled, the girl woke and sat bolt upright on the bed. Rubbing her eyes and shaking her head to clear it, she looked around. Upon seeing Bo and Luke there, both staring at her with confused looks on their faces, she backed away slightly, her eyes widening a bit in fear. Noticing her fear, Bo and Luke smiled, their gaze softening a bit._

"It's ok. We're not going to hurt you." _Bo said, _"We would like to know what you are doing here though."

_Betsy just looked at the floor, not sure what to do. Part of her just wanted to run, to get away, part of her wanted to spill her guts about the problems she had and beg for help; and yet another part of her said doing either would be pointless. She couldn't get away, she would never be able to outrun them. She couldn't tell them her troubles. They wouldn't understand. They probably wouldn't even believe her. She knew all to well what kind of reputation her family had. Most people assumed she was just like them, but she wasn't. No one believed that though. No one cared. Nobody knew about the physical abuse she suffered at the hands of her daddy, or the verbal abuse that she put up with from her mama. No one knew that she suffered this abuse simply because she refused to live like and do all the awful, and terrible things which her family did. Her family told her she wasn't fittin to be a Beaudry. The other folks in the community thought she wasn't fittin, period, because she was a Beaudry. The truth was, no one wanted her. No one cared what happened to her either. _

_So she simply sat there stairing at the floor as her thoughts whirled in her head. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes and beginning to spill down her cheeks. Luke and Bo could see that there was obviously something wrong. Bo looked at her sympathetically as he spoke._

"What's wrong, darlin'? You can tell us." _Betsy, shook her head, sobbing harder. _"N--no, I can't", _she stammered, _"You wouldn't believe me anyway. No one ever does. It don't matter none no how. N--nobody...nobody c--cares." _Betsy was now crying to hard to say another word even if she wanted to._

_Bo pulled Betsy close to him and cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth. _

"Shhh----shhhh. It can't be that bad, sweetheart." _He whispered softly as he held her. He looked up at Luke with a questioning look. Luke shrugged, and shook his head. He didn't have any idea why Betsy was at their still site or why she was sleeping in their shack, but he did know that something was seriously wrong. That much was obviouse. Not knowing what else to do, Luke touched Betsy on the shoulder, and asked softly, _

"Honey, would you like Bo and me to drive you home?"

"Nooo!" B_etsy-rae said looking up, fear registering on her face once again. _"Please, I don't wanna go home. Please don't make me."

"Ok, ok, calm down girl. We won't take you home if it's that important to ya. But we can't leave a young girl out here all by herself. Uncle Jesse would tan our hides if we did that. Would you like to come back to the farm with us for a while? You can have something to eat, and I'm sure Daisy's got some clean clothes that'll fit ya too."

"Yes", _Bo replied in agreement with Luke, _"We will take you to our farm for a while. We won't take no for an answer on that."

_Betsy looked at them, unsure, but knowing she couldn't fight them or get away from them, she agreed. Besides, she was hungry, and they seemed nice and anything was better than going home. She walked slowly out to the General with Bo and Luke, not speaking, just stairing at the ground. Bo and Luke helped her into the car and climbed in themselves. Putting the car in gear, they drove off heading toward the farm as they CB'ed Uncle Jesse and Daisy on the way to tell them that they were bringing Betsy for dinner._

_**Folks, one's things for sure, that's girls got a whole mess of troubles. I sure hope the Dukes can get to the bottom of things.**_

_Upon arriving at the farm, Luke and Bo helped Betsy-rae out of the car and walked her into the house. Once inside, Luke pulled Daisy aside and briefly explained about their encounter with the girl at the still site, and added that he wasn't sure what was going on but he was certain that she was in some kind of trouble and he reckoned, from the looks of her, that whatever was going on, that she hadn't had a change of clothes or a chance to clean up in a few days. Daisy nodded, understanding what Luke wanted her to do. She looked over at Betsy-rae and then went to her room and searched through her clothes and found an outfit that she figered would fit the young girl. Then she went to Betsy-rae and smiled at her, taking her by the hand, Daisy explained to her that she could get a nice hot bath and change into some clean clothes. Betsy-rae smiled gratefully and followed Daisy to the bathroom. _

_While Betsy-rae bathed and changed her clothes, and Daisy prepared dinner, Bo and Luke filled in Uncle Jesse about finding Betsy-rae at the still site and of the brief conversation that they had with her. Uncle Jessie agreed that it definitely seemed as if the girl was in some sort of trouble and needed help. They would have to see if they could get her to trust them and let them know what was going on so that they could help her. They decided that they would try and get the information from her after dinner._

_After soaking in the bath for about fifteen minutes, Betsy-rae begin to feel the intense nawing hunger again. Remembering that Bo and Luke had said that she could have dinner there, she climbed out the tub, hoping that it was ready. She dried off and dressed quickly. Useing the things which Daisy had provided her with, she brushed her hair and pulled it back from her face, clasping it at the nap of her neck with a large barrette. Then, glancing at herself in the mirror and being satisfied with her reflection, she cautiousely made her way out to the kitchen._

_The Dukes smiled at Betsy-rae as she entered the kitchen._

"Oh, you look nice, sugar. Dinner is just about ready. You can sit right here next to me. Are you hungry? " _Daisy motioned to the seat next to her as she spoke._

"Thanks", _Betsy-rae replied, _"and yeah." _She walked over to the chair by Daisy and sat down. Uncle Jesse reguarded the girl briefly before speaking._

"Well young lady, sounds like you've had a bit of a rough day from what I understand. Is there anything that you would like to tell us?"

_Betsy-rae looked away and mumbled, _"N--no sir", _she replied, but she sounded unsure of herself. Uncle Jessie could tell there was something on the girls mind, but he decided to let it go for a while so as not to intimidate the girl. _

"Do you like fried chicken?" _Uncle Jesse asked, smiling kindly at Betsy-rae._

"Yes."

"And cornbread, along with homemade mashed taters and gravy?"

"Yeah, I like all of that stuff." _Betsy-rae replied to Unce Jessie, smiling slightly. Returning the smile, Uncle Jessie replies, _"Well, then young lady, you are in fer a treat, because when it comes to fried chicken and cornbread with all the fixins, my Daisy here cooks the best in all of Georgia."

_Daisy, blushed slightly at her uncle's words and giggled. She replied. _"I don't know Uncle Jesse, I think it's a close second to yours if you ask me."

_Everyone laughed._

_After dinner, the Dukes led Betsy-rae to the living room where they could all sit and talk. Uncle Jesse looked kindly upon the girl and spoke gently._

"Now, young lady, suppose you tell us what ya was doing at our still site." _Betsy-rae immediatly looked down at the floor and spoke in a voice that was bearly audible. _"I...I was just sleeping." _she stammered. Luke placed his hand gently on the small of her back as he spoke._

"We knows ya was sleeping, sweetheart, but why in our shack? How come you didn't go home?" _As Luke's hand touched the girl's back, her face consticted into a look of pain and she jumped slightly. Bo, Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse caught this action and looked to each other questionably and then back to Betsy-rae. Betsy-rae continued to look at the floor as she spoke. _"I don't know." _She said. _"I just don't wanna go home is all."

"Sugar, what's wrong with your back?" _Daisy asked with concern in her voice. Betsy-rae did not answer, she just continued to stare at the floor._

"Betsy-rae, come here a minute."

_Uncle Jesse said, gently but firmly in a no nonsense tone that no one could disobey. Betsy-rae stood up and walked causiously to Uncle Jessie, slight fear showing in her face. _

"It's ok, honey. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

_Uncle Jessie said as he watched the girl slowly make her way toward him. When she got to him, he had her turn around and he lifted the back of her shirt slightly to have a look at her back. Upon doing so, he revealed a huge purple briuse accompanied by several criss crossed cuts and lash marks. Bo, Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse all gasped in horror at the sight. Composing himself quickly, Uncle Jesse told Betsy-rae to go and sit back down._

"Who did that to ya?"

_Bo asked in a firm but gentle tone. Betsy-rae did not answer, tears were starting to form in her eyes again and her body started to shake with sobs. Luke put his arm around Betsy, careful not to touch the sore spot, and pulled her close to him. Holding her close, he rocked her gently back and forth while she cried. Patiently waiting for her to get it out of system before any of them spoke again. _

_After a while, when the girl's crying had quieted and she seemed to have calmed down a bit, Uncle Jesse spoke._

"Betsy-rae I understand if ya's scared. But ya have ta let us know who done that to ya so's we can help ya."

_Betsy-rae thought about what Uncle Jesse said. She really did want and need help. But would these people really help her? No one had ever wanted to help her before. However, the Dukes had been so nice since they had found her at their still site earlier that day. Perhaps they really would help her, if that was even possible. Perhaps her prayers had finally been answered. She wasn't sure, but in the end, she decided she had nothing to lose by talking to them and letting them know of her problems. She took a deep breath and prepared herself before answering Uncle Jesse's question and the other questions which she was sure would follow._

"My daddy did it."

_Uncle Jesse felt a sense of alarm and anger run through him when he heard the girl's answer. He could remember a number of times when he had to take one of his own kids out to the barn as they was growing up, fer a good switching, but he would have never caused them the kind of harm which this girl had suffered. He couldn't understand anyone that would hurt their children like that. He didn't even want to. Children were a blessing from God and aught to be cherished._

"Is that the truth, child?" _Uncle Jesse asked Betsy-rae in a firm tone which demanded nothing less than honesty, as he looked her directly in the eyes. _

"Yes sir, it's true." _Betsy-rae answered softly. _

_Uncle Jesse wouldn't stand for a child being abused if there was anything he could do about it. Just the tought that someone would hurt their own preciouse children was enough to make him so mad that he could chew nails. _

"Betsy-rae, you will stay with us tonight while we figer out the best way to help ya." _Uncle Jesse then turned his attention to Bo, Luke and Daisy and continued to speak._

"Daisy, Betsy-rae will share yur room. Luke...Bo, you two go and fetch some of Daisy's old toys from the attic, this little lady here might want something to play with. When yer done with that, I want ya to meet me outside."

"Yes sir." _Bo, Luke and Daisy, all responded to Uncle Jesse in unison. They were just as horrified as Uncle Jesse at what they had found out from Betsy-rae. They all felt for the girl and hoped that they would be able to help her._

_When Bo and Luke ment Uncle Jesse outside, Uncle Jessie instructed them to find out everything they could about what went on at Betsy-rae's home. Bo and Luke agreed and headed off into town._

_Later that night, as Betsy-rae was sleeping peacefully in Daisy's room, the Dukes sat in the kitchen quietly discussing the girl's plight. Bo and Luke had found out through a number of sources, such as neighbors which the girl had, variouse school teachers and a number of other people that the girl had definitely suffered a great deal of abuse in her short life, most of it at the hands of her father. _

"I want ta adopt that girl" _Uncle Jesse said, determination ringing in his voice. _"That girl needs love and there's plenty of that in this here family ta go around."

"There sure is." _Daisy agreed. _"But how can we adopt her? She's not an orphan."

"If we can prove that she's suffered deliberate and extreme abuse at the hands of her folks, through the courts, than we would have a shot at adopting her" _Luke explained._

"Well that's great." _Replied Bo, _"but how do we get proof?"

"I have a few ideas." _Luke stated in the authorative tone which he gets when he's about to explain one of his plans. _"We will need to get pictures of that bruise on her back for starters. Then if we could get Doc. Appleby here in the morning, to examine her, he could provide us with expert testimony. Then if we could talk her into testifying for herself, that should seal the deal."

"That sounds like a good plan Luke." _Uncle Jesse complimented his oldest newphew. _"I'd like to have a talk with Mr. Beaudry myself first, but just incase that don't work, Daisy, why don't you sneak in there and see if you can get those pictures while she is sleeping? Then lets all git ta bed cause we's gonna need ta be well rested fer tomorrow."

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse." _came the replies from Bo, Luke and Daisy, each in turn. _"Goodnight." _They all called out together to Uncle Jessie and to each other._

_**The following morning, The Dukes were up bright and early to gather the evidence they needed to present their case to the courts. Uncle Jesse set off to confront Betsy-rae's daddy. As for Betsy-rae, she was thrilled that the Dukes were doing so much to help her. And so they had no problem convincing her to testify when and if the time came. Boy, I hope it all works out.**_

_Uncle Jesse pulled into the Beaudry's driveway and parked. Getting out of his pickup, he looked around the property before making his way to the door. The yard was cluttered with old car parts, bit's of copper wiring and piles of assorted trash in general. The house ahead of him looked ramshackled and delapedated The windows were adorned with drty, torn sheets in place of curtains. Shaking his head, wondering how anyone could live under such filthy conditions, he walked briskly to the door, stepping around piles of junk along the way. _

_He knocked sharply on the door. After a short wait, a man opened it and stepped out onto the porch. He was of medium height, about 5' 9". He was dressed in a red plaid shirt and blue denium overalls. A cigar dangled loosely in his mouthe and some ashes were sprinkled through his long, unkept, scruffy looking, brown beard. He wore a disgruntled expression on his face and didn't seem at all pleased to be disturbed. Uncle Jesse reguarded the man briefly and stated his business._

"Mr. Beaudry, I have yer daughter over at my place. I think we need ta talk."

"I have nothing ta talk ta ya about. And ya can just tell Betsy-rae ta get her hide back here!" _Mr. Beaudry replied in a menacing tone. Uncle Jesse glared at him, he kept his voice in a controlled, even tone as he spoke, the anger in his own voice evident._

"Benjamin Beaudry, you heathen, what in tarnation makes ya think I'm gonna let ya get yer hands on that poor girl? We's seen her back. I don't care what that girl has done. How could ya do such a thing ta a child, and yer own flesh at that?"

"How I's goes about disciplining my own brat is my business. That girls a disgrace ta this family. She deserves what she gets! When I's gets my hands on her, she's gonna get it again too!"

_Mr. Beaudry's words don't settle right with Uncle Jesse. In fact, they inferiate him even more. He can't believe how much hatred he can hear in the man's voice as he talks about his daughter and the fact that he shows no remorse for how badly he has hurt the girl. Uncle Jesse shouts angerly back at Mr. Beaudry._

"Benjamin Beaudry, let me tell ya, you's lower than a snake's belly. In all my years I have never understood anyone doin' harm ta a child, any child, let alone yer own! I tell ya, it takes a real coward ta hurt a youngen like that. And if ya thinks she's such a disgrace to ya, I'll be happy ta take her off ya hands. There's plenty of room at my's farm!"

"You have no right ta tells me how ta raise my kid, Jesse Duke! I need that brat ta do the work 'round here. She's mine and ya got no rights ta interefere in my family affairs. Ya just get that brat back here!"

"Mr. Beaudry, the only way yous gettin' ya hands on that girl again is over my dead body!" _After this last statement, Uncle Jesse fixed the man with a menacing glare and then turned abruptly, not waiting for a response, and walked back to his truck, getting in and slamming the door._

_Uncle Jesse pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards home, CB'ing the boys and Daisy on the way asking them to all meet him back at the farm so he could see how much evidense they had managed to collect, and figer out their next move in taking their case to court. A short while later, Uncle Jesse arrived home, stepping out of his truck, he walked over to the picnic table where the other's were waiting for him. _

"Hey Uncle Jesse," _Luke said, _"How did things go with Mr. Beaudry?"

_A look of anger crossed Uncle Jesse face as he recalled the encounter with that awful Beaudry man._

"Not so well, Luke. That Beaudry's has got ta be the meanest...", _Uncle Jesse, stopped as he realized that Betsy-rae, was listening_. _He would never say anything behind anyone's back, that he wouldn't say to their face, however, he didn't want to say what Mr. Beaudry had said about his daughter in front of her. The way he saw it, that girl had been through enough. There was no sense in hurting her more by recapping the entire conversation in front of her, although he wouldn't be a bit surprised if she had heard it before._

"Well, now kids, that's not important. What is important is that we keep this young lady safe and do all we's can ta make sure she ain't harmed no more. Now, what have we got fer evidence?"

_Luke clasped his hands together and rubbed them against each other vigerously for a moment and took a deep breath as he prepared to speak._

"I think we got enough to present a darn good case and win, Uncle Jesse. Betsy-rae here, has agreed to testify. Doc. Appleby says he will gladly testify as an expert witness about how her injuries could have occurred. Bo and I also found a couple of her school teachers whom was concerned about her showing up at school with fresh briuses to many times to count, and they are willing to testify as well. We also have the pictures of her back."

"That sounds good Luke. I think we'd better head inta town and have a visit with J.D."

"J.D. Hogg?!" _exclaimed Bo, looking a little surprised. Uncle Jesse fixed Bo with a no nonsense look as he replied._

"Yes, J.D. Hogg. Now, I know he's crooked as a sidewinder and yes, he has a good deal of faults, but even J.D. has his limits. Now I knows in my heart, that J.D. won't stand fer that child bein' abused like that no how. Not only that, J.D's prrretty good at gettin' things done and gettin' it done quick when he wants ta. And the sooner we's get this settled, the better fer everyone."

"That's right, Uncle Jesse, we need to get this taken care of as quickly as we can." _Daisy agreed._

_As this conversation transpired, Betsy-rae sat quietly and listened. There was a trace of a smile on her face. The Dukes were actually helping her. In fact, it seemed as if they were going out of their way to help her. Her! Betsy-rae Beaudry! No one had ever done that before. She wasn't sure how it would turn out, but just the very fact that someone was actually trying to help her, someone was actually looking out for her, the fact that someone actually cared...that alone was enough. It felt sooo good. _

"Well, what are we waiting fer? Let's go." _Uncle Jesse said with authority. _

_Bo and Luke hopped into the General as Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Betsy-rae got into Dixie, they drove quickly toward the Boars Nest anxiouse to see Boss Hogg and get things settled once and for all. Shortly, they arrived at their destination. Climbing out of their vehicles and braceing themselves for the task ahead of them, they walked together into the bar and went directly to Boss Hogg's office and knocked on the door._

"Come in." _Boss Hogg sang out from behind the door._

_The Dukes, and Betsy-rae entered the room and stood facing Boss._

"Oh, it's you." _Boss Hogg said in a mocking tone. _"I'm busy, what do you want."

_Uncle Jesse, ignored J.D.'s rudeness as he began to tell him of the situation at hand._

"J.D. we have a problem and we need yer help. Now this young lady here," _he motions toward Betsy-rae as he speaks,_"She's in a lot of trouble. Seems her daddy abuses her somethin' awful, and that scrondral ain't none to sorry about it either. We's got proof she's been abused and we'd like ta get a court order grantin' us guardianship of her."

_As Uncle Jesse finishes his statement, he has Betsy-rae turn his back toward J.D. and lift her shirt so J.D. can see the large bruise and cuts and lashmarks which were there. He then goes on to explain about Betsy-rae's and Doc. Appleby's willingness to testify as well as the other witnesses which they had gathered._

"Oh my! You poor girl. Of course I'll help, Jesse, Oh my, that's terrible. I'll issue an order for a trail to be held first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll have Rosco arrest Mr. Benjamin Beaudry and keep in him the slammer tonight just to make sure this poor girl here is safe untill the trail tomorrow. You will be keeping her at your place again tonight, won't you, Jesse"

"Yes, J.D., she will be at my place fer tonight, and permanently after the trail tomorrow, God willing."

"Oh, of course, Jesse, of course."

"Thank you J.D. we'll see ya bright and early in the mornin'"

_**Now ain't that something? Even J.D.'s willing to help out. I bet Betsy-rae's ssuuurrrreee is glad she's livin' in Hazzard, now, what with all these nice folks around to help her and all.**_

_The next morning the Dukes and Betsy-rae sat in the courtroom, nervously waiting for the trail to begin. They watched as everyone arrived and took their places. Soon, J.D. arrived and sat behind the bench, pounded his gavel and called court to order. He called Luke to the stand first. After swearing him in, J.D. questioned Luke about his and Bo's encounter with Betsy-rae at the still site. _

_As Luke testified, Mr. Beaudry, whom had been led into the courtroom by Rosco, in handcuffs, could be heard cursing under his breath as he sent menacing glares toward his daughter and the Dukes. When Luke had completed his testimony, Uncle Jesse was called to the stand. the people present in the courtroom all shook their heads in disgusted disbelief as Jesse recounted the conversation which had taken place between himself and Mr. Beaudry the previouse day and presented the pictures which they had taken of Betsy-rae's back. Again, Mr. Beaudry was observed giving evil glares and cursing under his breath. This behavior went on throughout the trail, witness after, witness. First, Luke, then Jesse, a couple of Betsy-rae's old school teachers and Doc. Appleby. _

_When Doc. Appleby finished his testimony, it was time for Betsy-rae to take the stand. The girl walked nervously to the bench and was sworn in. She delibertly kept her gaze off her father as she testified. Although, he was handcuffed, he still frightened her. J.D. looked smiled warmly at the girl and spoke with as much kindness in his tone as he could muster as he questioned her._

"Now, Betsy-rae, dear, would you rather live with your daddy and mama, or Jesse Duke.?"

"Mr. Duke." _replied Betsy-rae_

"Hmmm uuummm, I see. Why would you rather live with Mr. Duke?"

"C---cause, it's awful at home with my folks." _Betsy-rae starts to stammer a bit as her father's cursing becomes louder, and frightens her even more. Seeing that the girl is afraid and knowing the reason why, Boss orders Rosco to remove Mr. Beaudry from the courtroom while Betsy-rae testifies. This being done, he continues his questioning with the young girl._

"Now, young lady, your daddy is no longer in the room, so you have nothing to be afraid of. Could you please tell the court what is sooo awful about being home with your folks?"

"Well, you see, my folks want me ta do things that I don't want ta do. Bad things."

"What sort of bad things?"

"They wants me ta steal all the neighbors crops so's they can sell 'em at the street market. They says if I steals them, there's no risk cause I's a kid and kids don't go ta jail. They also wants me ta pic pocket people so's they can have everyone's money. And they says I's ta steal chickens from the neighboring farms fer 'em too. And one time, back when we's lived in Tennessee...theys forced me ta stuff taters in the exaust pipes of the cop's squad cars so's they could rob the bank. I missed one of the cars though, and they couldn't rob the bank cause theys got scared away when they heard sirens coming. They was really mad then...I don't wanna do those things, and when I don't..."

"Please continue, child, what happens when you don't do what they ask?"

_Betsy-rae takes a deep breath as she prepares to speak. All of this is a little harder than she thought it'd be, but she knows that she must do it if she is to get away from her folks and into a better place._

"When I don't do what they want, my mama tells me that I ain't no kid of hers. She says I ain't fit ta be a Beaudry and she can't believe she got cursed with...with a no good, no account like me fer a daughter. And my daddy...my daddy lashes me with...with horse whips and boards, some times the boards have nails in them, and...he kicks me, and..."

_J.D., mortified by the girl's testimony, as was everyone else in the room, placed his hand on Betsy-rae's shoulder and spoke softly._

"Ok, dear, you done real good. You don't need to say anything more. I have heard enough. You may step down now."

_Returning to her seat between Bo and Daisy, Betsy-rae, let out a deep sigh and shuddered. Daisy smiled encouragly at her and queezed her hand. _"It's going to be alright, sugar."

"Of coure it will." _Bo said in agreement with Daisy as he put his arm around Betsy-rae and warmly embraced her._

_Boss Hogg had Rosco bring Mr. Beaudry back into the room and ordered Mr. Beaudry to approach the bench. J.D. then questioned him briefly._

"Alright, Mr. Beaudry, what have you got to say?"

"I ain't gots nothin' ta say ta ya. It ain't none of yers business how I raise my kids. That dang Jesse Duke ain't gots no rights interferin' either!"

_J.D. had heard enough. He reguarded Mr. Beaudry with a disgusted sneer on his face as he replied._

"Well, as county commissioner and Judge of Hazzard County, I do have the right! And it is my decision that custody of Betsy-rae goes to Jesse Duke! Further more, you, sir is going to the slammer for, oh, say 15 or 20 years for abusing that poor girl! And I'm going to have my deputy pick up your wife who will be doing some time of her own in the slammer for her part in all of this." _Turning to Rosco, Boss ordered that Mr. Beaudry be taken and booked and handing him a warrent for the arrest of Mrs. Beaudry, he instructed Rosco to have Enos pick her up and book her as well._

_That being done, J.D. waved good-bye to the Dukes and the other's whom were in the courtroom and hurried off, hungry for his mid-morning snack._

_Betsy-rae smiled broadly when she heard J.D. 's decision. This was the best thing which had ever happened to her. She would finally have a real family. A family who cared about her. She would never have to suffer from her daddy's abuse again. She wouldn't have to be afraid any more. It felt wonderful, absolutely wonderful._

_Daisy stood up and taking Betsy-rae by the hand, she pulled her slightly so that Betsy-rae stood as well. Daisy gave her a hug and said, _

"See, I told you it'd be alright." _Walking over to them and placing his arm around Betsy-rae's waiste, Luke says,_

"Yep. you're a full fledged Duke now"

"YEEEHAAWWW! Let's go home." _Bo exclaimed._

_Betsy-rae laughed._

_Uncle Jessie walked over to Betsy-rae, smiling, he took her hand and led her out of the building and to Daisy's jeep in the parking lot, as Bo, Luke and Daisy followed. Looking down at Betsy-rae, Uncle Jessie spoke the words which they were all thinking._

"Welcome to our family, Betsy-rae."

_**And thats the story of how little miss Betsy-rae Beaudry became little miss Betsy-rae Duke. Now isn't that nice, y' all?**_


End file.
